Presently, inspectors such as border patrol agents, customs agents, emissions technicians, mechanics, and the like rely on a visual inspection process to determine whether features and/or components of a vehicle comply with a standard or acceptable vehicle configuration. However, acceptable features and components of vehicles within a particular make or model of a vehicle can include numerous acceptable variations making it difficult for an inspector to confidently depend on a visual inspection to readily identify non-complaint, illegal, or suspicious vehicle configurations. For example, contraband may be concealed within a vehicle by altering the size and/or shape of vehicle features, which may not be readily noticeable to an inspector. In other instances, non-conforming components such as air filters or exhaust components may be installed to subvert an emissions test. However, these variations may not be noticed during a visual inspection by an inspector.
Accordingly, a need exists for augmented reality systems configured to identify non-complaint features of a vehicle and highlight the features via augmented reality to an inspector for further investigation.